<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I missed you more by ApprehensiveBonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363379">I missed you more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprehensiveBonkey/pseuds/ApprehensiveBonkey'>ApprehensiveBonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprehensiveBonkey/pseuds/ApprehensiveBonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana couldn't be any happier while keeping Tzuyu in a warm embrace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I missed you more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mb in advance for typos and grammar errors. I write quite late in the night and my English vocabulary is rather limited but that wont stop me from writing for this deadass ship hahaha :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment her back hit the bed, followed by her lover's weight pressing up against her, Sana instantaneously forgot how long she had been waiting. Her restless counting no longer held any meaning during that very moment. She allowed herself to drown in the taller brunette's hold as she fully let herself relax with a heavy exhale. The two barely spoke to each other before reaching the soft surface of their shared mattress. A simple hi, a small yet tired smile, finishing with a warm embrace that none of the two ever wanted to leave. It was one of those nights. The type where Tzuyu and Sana would just hold each other, sharing their warmth in the most innocent of ways.</p><p> </p><p>The pair of lovers basked in the slight moonlight that peered through the thin fabric of their curtains. Usually, the positions would be reversed with Sana laying over her favorite brunette but slight alterations like this would always make her heart swell with complete adoration for her partner. She couldn't help her hands from wandering, pulling Chou closer all while trying to express how she felt through light touches. While she gently traced a circle on her lover's back, the other was occupied with tracing her delicate facial features. Tzuyu had always been pretty, from her younger days to her now matured figure. At times Sana would feel jealous of her, she had always looked flawless, even more so now as she laid still in her arms. For the night, Tzuyu was hers and hers alone. She was the only one who could gaze at her like this in such an intimate setting.</p><p> </p><p>From her forehead down to her lips, a manicured finger gently brushed against Tzuyu's tanned skin so slowly that it almost lulled the youngest to sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open, aiming to gaze up at her girlfriend. She tilted her head, further feeling Sana's warm breath as her cheek pressed against her shoulder. The second the two shared eye contact, their surrounding seemed to dull down. The soft tune playing from the late night radio channel was nearly fully deafened and their surroundings had never looked so blurry before. Their attention solely resided within each other and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Sana found herself drowning in her beloved's onyx eyes, a feeling that could hardly ever change with time. They held a certain serenity that would always comfort her no matter how hard her day had been. The scent of their perfumes mixing together while in proximity of each other enhanced the loving high Minatozaki would feel whenever was anywhere near her. Added with the buzzing heat of their bodies, she felt like she was in heaven. Her finger that had paused at Tzuyu's soft lips, slowly move to the side, allowing her palm to cup the girl's flushed cheeks. Lovingly rubbing her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb, Tzuyu couldn't help but close her eyes once more, savoring the delicate touch of her partner.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips would let a simple set of words slip in her native language, before opening her eyes once more. Sana may not have known what she had said, but she definitely understood what she had meant. She felt the same. How could she not? Needing to wordlessly express her feelings with more depth, she placed a chaste kiss on her lover's head which was quickly reciprocated with one on her chin. The two would quietly exchange several pecks here and there with quirked lips. Slowly those pecks got closer and closer, nearly intersecting with each other. They would get to that eventually, just not yet. The women couldn't help to let out a breathless giggle, feeling somewhat ticklish from the short yet endless array of kisses.</p><p> </p><p>The two pressed their foreheads together, aiming to be as close as humanly possible. Despite the fact that their limbs were comfortably tangled together, it didn't feel like enough. They had been far apart for too long and nothing could ever compensate for the lack of touch the two had went through for the past month. Sana couldn't help but lean in, wanting a taste of her lover's lips that she missed so much. Would they still taste the same after all this time?</p><p> </p><p>At the first contact, the two instantly felt like a fire was lit within. The light taste of cherries that reached her tongue, fueled her want for more. Her lips were just as addicting as she last remembered, their softness tempted her to nip them. Tzuyu seemed to feel the same, as she shifted in a way where she could kiss Sana in a deeper manner. Noticing that her partner held the same amount of desire, if not more, Sana couldn't help but smile through the kiss. It was a rather surreal moment. After going through so many late night phone calls and video chats, she had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss the one she loved the most. What started as a small innocent kiss, slowly got passionate as the two women got lost in the feeling. No longer rubbing circles in Tzuyu's back, Minatozaki's hand fisted the youngest's shirt all while seemingly pulling her closer. The Taiwanese idol opted to do the same, placing one of her own on Sana's hip.</p><p> </p><p>They soon lost their breath, pushing them to split from each other's lips only to take a breath and dive in once more. Their emotions were running at an all-time high, putting them in a daze as they simply couldn't get enough of each other. Rather than it being lustful, it was very intimate. Something meant for them and them alone. Lust would never overcome how much Sana wanted Tzuyu to feel how restless she had been, how much she had yearned for her touch while she was abroad. She wanted to give all of her love as if there were no tomorrow. The words her lover had let slip still rung at the back of her mind, it nearly made her go haywire the more she thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>Parting once more from her lover, she lovingly pecked Tzuyu's nose before going back to pressing their foreheads back together. Observing Tzuyu's expression closely, she wanted to kiss her deeply once more. She looked so gorgeous under the softened moonlight. Her breathing was slightly ragged and her eyes were closed as if she was still overwhelmed by the loving caress of Sana's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you so much" Sana couldn't help but speak up, no longer able to stay quiet.</p><p> </p><p>To that Tzuyu couldn't help but smile in the darkness that enveloped them both, feeling her lack of sleep creep up on her "I missed you too"</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple exchange of words but that was all that needed to be said as they clung onto each other late in the night. Knowing that they were too comfortable to move in any way that would separate their bodies, Sana slowly tried to reposition herself in a way where her arm wouldn't be numb in the morning. Tzuyu didn't oppose the movement and did the same, all while snuggling closer to the eldest. Without a word, the two understood that they would talk more after the sun would rise. With a final kiss being pressed to her lover's temple, Sana let sleep consume her as she reveled in the warmth of the idol pressed up against her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*    *    *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A ticklish feeling woke Sana from her sleep, one of her hands shot up up to rub it away only to be intercepted by someone's grip. That someone being her early bird girlfriend who liked to mess with her in the mornings. With a groan, she struggled to peel her eyes open. The sight in front of her eyes was almost a blessing. A disheveled Tzuyu was straddling her hips, gently holding onto her hand while flashing her the smile she had missed so much. The sunlight only added to her beauty, surrounding her figure in a warm glow that made her seem even more like an angel.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Sana asked curiously, not quite getting why she was being straddled so early in the morning. "Shouldn't you sleep more?"</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu brought up her girlfriend's palm to her face, planting a kiss at its base all while keeping eye contact with her. Her gaze was filled with so much adoration that Sana felt her heart flutter. It was as if her eyes saw her as the most precious thing in the world. It was too much for her heart to handle this early in the morning. Unlike at nighttime, she wasn't as prepared for this upon waking up. Her mind was in a sleep induced jumble and having her lover look like she popped straight out of a magazine was not helping her organize her thoughts in the slightest, it only made her blush profusely.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot how cute you looked in the morning" The brunette stated nonchalantly, visibly enjoying a flustered Sana. The latter brought up a hand to cover up her reddened face out of sudden shyness "I missed waking up to such a cutie while I was away, don't you miss waking up to me too?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I did-" She weakly stammered, choking up a little as Tzuyu let her go and went back to laying down over her. Burying her face in the crook of her neck, she barely gave Sana's heart any time to recover. "How could I not miss you? You're the love of my life-"</p><p>"I'm glad we feel the same about each other" Tzuyu mumbled into her neck, all while giving it a chaste kiss. She couldn't help the giggle that bubble up her throat as she felt her lover tense up beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yah! You're doing this on purpose!" Minatozaki whined, jutting out her lips out of annoyance. It only served as fuel for Tzuyu's soft laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed this"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I missed you"</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too"</p><p> </p><p>"How many times are we gonna keep having this exchange?"</p><p> </p><p>"Until, I feel like it"</p><p> </p><p>"When's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Never" Tzuyu quipped cutely, nipping at Sana's jawline.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling at ease and at home, the couple keep on competing on who missed who the most. All while showering each other with endless amounts of signs of affection. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of a warm hug and a good cuddle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this, I don't write too often and I know jackshit about romance. My only reference for romance is songs and movies so that can only go so far lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>